Gefährliche Liebe
by Sarjana2511
Summary: Der erste Teil dieser Storry spielt in der vergangenhei, dann nach Harrys fünften Jahr. Ein paar dinge sind anders als im Buch. Nichts wesendliches. LupinTonks
1. Default Chapter

Gefährliche Liebe  
  
Teil 1: Rückblick in die Vergangenheit  
  
In Hogwarts waren Weihnachtsferien. Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black waren die einzigsten Gryffindor Siebtklässler, die, die Ferien in Hogwarts verbrachten. Auch Nymphadora Tonks, Lili Evans und Charlette, ein Mädchen mit langen dunkelblonden Haar und blauen Augen, waren auch in Hogwarts geblieben. Sie waren auch in Gryffindor, waren aber erst fünfte Klasse.  
  
Die drei Mädchen waren grade auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Tuhrm, als plötzlich Lucius Malfoy ihnen in den Weg trat. Begleitet wurde er von Severus Snape.  
  
"Geh aus dem Weg Malfoy.", sagte Tonks gereizt. "Wenn das mal nicht die Freundin von Lupin ist.", fuhr Malfoy Tonks an. "Ich bin nicht seine Freundin.", sagte sie wütend, wurde aber trotzdem rot.  
  
Lili ging dazwischen. "Las sie in ruhe." "Hals Maul du dreckiges Schlammblut." Charlette und Tonks rissen die Augen entsetzt auf und Lili sank innerlich zusammen.  
  
"Nenne sie nie wieder Schlammblut Malfoy!", drang eine Stimme von der Treppe hinter den Mädchen. James war dort grade aufgetaucht. Malfoy verengte die Augen und ging. Snape blieb noch kurz stehen und bedachte James mit einem fiesen Blick, ging dann aber auch.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte James Lili. Er stand inzwischen schon vor ihr. "Ja danke." Sie blickte zu James hoch. "Wenn ich dich nicht hätte.", sagte sie noch und umarmte dann James. "Na so ein Glück will ich auch mal haben." Sirius stand nun auch neben ihn. Er grinste sie schreck an.  
  
"Sirius, wo hast du meinen Bruder gelassen?", fragte Charlette ihn. "Keine Ahnung wo er ist. Ich glaub in der Bibilohtheke.", erwiderte er.  
  
"Last uns hingehen.", sagte Lili.  
  
In der Bibilohtheke angekommen, sahen sie Lupin, der in seinen Aufsatz über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vertieft war. Er bemerkte gar nicht, das die anderen da waren. Er konnte sie auch gar nicht sehen, weil sie hinter ihm standen.  
  
"Großer Bruder, was machst du da?", fragte Charlette ihn. Lupin kriegte ein rissen Schreck und drehte sich um.  
  
"Mach das nie wieder!", fuhr Lupin sie an. "Schuldigung, aber du hast mir meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet. "Ein Aufsatz über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in dem es um laufende Baumstämme geht."  
  
"Das ist kein Baumstamm, sondern ein Braunstrang.", warf James dazwischen. "Eben so.", sagte Lupin uninteressiert.  
  
"Kommst mit runter Moony?", fragte Sirius. "Nein, muss das hier noch zuende machen." "Na gut, wir gehen dann.", sagte James. "ich bleib auch hier.", sagte nun Tonks, nachdem sie die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte. "Na gut, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."  
  
Die vier gingen und Remus und Tonks waren nun noch die einzigsten in der Bibilohtheke. Nach einer Stunde war Lupin mit seinen Aufsatz endlich fertig. Tonks las die ganze Zeit etwas in Büchern nach und schritt in der Bibilohtheke auf und ab, ohne darauf zu achten, wo sie eigentlich hinging.  
  
Plötzlich stolperte sie. Sie bekam einen rissen Schreck und kniff die Augen zu. Sie bereitete sich schon auf den Aufprall des harten bodens vor, doch!  
  
Doch jemand fing sie auf. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie endlich begriff, das ihr nichts mehr passierte. Sie blickte hoch und sah in diese wunderschönen, blauen Augen, in die sie sich schon seit langem verliebt hat.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lupin sie besorgt und blickt zu ihr runter. "Ja.", sagte sie verwirt. "Endschuldige."  
  
So standen sie noch eine ganze weile da, Arm in Arm. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen, bis sich Lupin zu ihr rüber beugte und sie Zärtlich auf ihren Mund küsste.  
  
Tonks war wie versteinert. Doch dann legte sie ihre Arme um seine Schultern und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie bekamen gar nicht mit, das sie beobachtet wurden. An der Eingangstür stand Lucius Malfoy. Er blickte dem Schauspiel mit böser Miene zu. Doch dann, als ob ihn etwas eingefallen wäre, setzte er wieder sein übliches, hämisches lächeln auf, wandte sich um und ging. Seine gefährlich klingenden Schritte hörte man noch lange die Treppen hinunter steigen, doch Lupin und Tonks waren noch so mit einander beschäftigt, das sie nicht mal bemerkten, das eine Eule durch das Fenster geflattert kam und gradewegs auf den Tisch neben ihnen landete. Erst nachdem sie einen lauten Schrei von sich abgab, lies Lupin von Tonks ab und wandte sich der Eule zu. Es war ein brauner Steinkauz, der Lupin gehörte.  
  
"Kamui, da bist du ja.", er nahm einen Brief, der an Kamuis Bein befestigt war, ab und las ihn. Dann wandte er sich an Tonks und sagte, das er etwas erledigen müsse. Er nahm seine Sachen und ging. Tonks blickte ihm glücklich hinterher.  
  
Remus Lupin bog rechts in einen gang ein, als er auf Malfoy traf. "Du hast dir also schon dein nächstes Opfer ausgesucht.", sagte Malfoy. "Was willst du damit sagen Malfoy?" "Na was wohl Werwolf. Ich hab dich mit Tonks in der Bibilohtheke gesehen."  
  
Wenn blicke töten könnten, wäre Malfoy es jetzt.  
  
"Ich wüste nicht, was dich das angeht." "Nun nichts.", erwiderte Malfoy. "Aber ich wusste nicht das Werwölfe auch Gefühle haben.  
  
Eh sich Malfoy versah, wurde er schon von Lupin gegen die Wand gedrückt. Malfoys Beine schwebten eine Handbreit über den Boden, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und Lupins Arm drückte gegen sein Hals. Er wurde schon grün und blau im Gesicht, weil er kaum noch Luft kriegte.  
  
"Pass auf was du sagst.", drohte Lupin Malfoy. Etwas später lies Lupin von Malfoy ab. Malfoy sank wie ein nassere Sack zu Boden.  
  
Lupin hob seine Sachen wieder auf, die er vorher hatte fallengelassen und ging. Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, sah er plötzlich in Snapes Gesicht. Einen Augenblick starten sie sich mit dunklen, hasserfüllten Blick an. Dann ging Lupin an ich vorbei.  
  
Einige Stunden später:  
  
Lili, Charlette, Tonks, James und Sirius saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und redeten oder lachte über James und Sirius Witze. Das Portrede öffnete sich und Remus kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Da bist du ja. Ich muss gleich mal mit dir reden.", sagte Charlette und packte ihn und schleifte ihn zu den Jungenschlafsällen hoch.  
  
"weist du was mit Tonks los ist? Sie war total glücklich als sie wieder kam." "Nein, weiß ich nicht.", sagte Lupin uninteressiert. "Das ist nicht dein ernst? Was ist passiert?", fragte Charlette immer neugieriger. "Nichts von Bedeutung.", fuhr Remus seine Schwester an. "Und jetzt hör auf damit. Hier. Mum hat geschrieben." Er streckte ihr den Brief hin, den er vorhin von Kamuis Bein abgenommen hatte.  
  
Die Tür hatte Charlette nicht richtig zugemacht und so kam es, das Tonks mithörte, weil sie eigentlich nur etwas aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal holen wollte. Und als Lupin die Worte "nichts von Bedeutung" gebraucht, lehnte sie sich enttäuscht an die Wand und eine Träne lief ihr übers Gesicht.  
  
Ende Teil 1 


	2. Versprechen und Schultgefühle

Hi Leuts, hier kommt schon Teil zwei. Würde mich über, Lob oder auch Kretik freuen, das ich weis, ob ich weiter Posten kann. Viel spas!!!

* * *

Teil 2: Versprechen und Schuldgefühle  
  
Im Hauptquartier des Ordens am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf war es ruhig. Remus Lupin und Nimphadora Tonks waren die einzigsten im Haus. Tonks schlief noch und Lupin saß unten in der Küche und las den Tagespropheten.  
  
Remus tat immer so, als ob es ihm gut ginge. Doch in Wirklichkeit war er immer noch traurig, das Sirius tot war, der zweite seiner damals drei besten Freunde. Und der dritte war übergelaufen. Er hatte Angst, das er noch mehr Menschen ver-liert, die er liebt. Wenn es weiter so ginge, würde er es nicht verkraften.  
  
Tonks kam die Treppe hinunter und ging in die Küche.  
  
„Du bist immer noch traurig, stimms.", sagte Tonks und setzte sich am Tisch gegen über von ihm. „Wie kommt es, das du immer siehst, was mit mir los ist?", erwiderte Lupin. Tonks blickte Lupin nun direkt in die Augen. Wieso hat er es damals nur getan., dachte sie.  
  
„Die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine werden nach her kommen. Armer Harry, musste schon wieder zwei Wochen bei den Dursleys bleiben.", sagte Lupin. „Vielleicht sollten wir noch etwas die Küche aufräumen, bevor Molly meckert."Sie blickten sich in der Küche um. Dreckige Teller standen hochgestapelt im Abwasch . Der Boden wies schwarze Flecken auf, genau wie der Tische. Einige schränke waren auch kaputt und generell sah es einfach aus, als hätte eine Bom-be eingeschlagen.  
  
„Du hast recht.", stimmte Tonks ihm zu und ging zu Abwasch, nahm ihren Zau- berstab und brachte die Teller dazu, sich selbst abzuwaschen. Das selbe tat sie auch mit dem Wischmopp, der den Boden reinigen sollte und einen Lappen für den Tisch. Lupin reparierte inzwischen die Schränke.  
  
Eine knappe Stunde später sah die Küche wieder relativ ordentlich aus. Tonks und Lupin saßen wieder am Tisch. Lupin las wieder Zeitung und Tonks aß nun endlich Frühstück.  
  
„Remus.", fragte sie mit vollem Mund. „Ja.", erwiderte er und blickte ihr wieder die Auge. „Damals in der Bibliothek ."„wann damals, in welcher Bibliothek?", stellte Lupin sich dumm. „Na in Ho-"  
  
DINGDONG!!!  
  
"SCHLAMBLÜTER, HALBBLUT, VERRÄTER!!!"  
  
„Das war Molly nur um uns zu ärgern. Las uns die alteruhigstellen und dann die anderen reinlassen."  
  
Sie gingen in die Halle und zogen die Vorhänge von Misses Black zu und öffne-ten dann die Tür.  
  
„Hallo!", rief Molly und umarmte erst Tonks und dann Lupin, als ob sie die bei-den eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hätten. Nach dem sie dann auch endlich Lupin losgelassen hatte, konnte er endlich die anderen begrüßen. Zum Schluss kam Harry. „Wie geht es dir Harry?", fragte Lupin besorgt. „Es geht.", erwiderte Harry und kniff die Augen zu. Lupin grinste.  
  
Die Weasleys, Hermine und Harry bezogen ihre Zimmer. Die Zimmer wirkten aber nicht mehr so kalt und feucht wie vorher. Sie sahen inzwischen sogar ehr gemütlich aus.  
  
Lupin war inzwischen auf den Dachboden gegangen, um etwas zu suchen. Plötzlich stand Harry vor ihm.  
  
„Was suchen sie denn.", fragte Harry. „Das weis ich selber nicht genau.", erwi-derte Lupin.  
  
Harry sah auf den Boden und sah ein Blatt Papier. Als er sich es genauer ansah, stellte er fest, das es ein Bild war. Er hob es auf. Darauf waren drei Frauen und drei Männer zu sehen. Er erkannte seinen Vater, James Potter. Daneben stand Sirius und daneben Remus. Vor seinen Vater stand seine Mutter, die er umarm-te. Neben seiner Mutter stand einen Frau, die er nicht kannte. Sie wurde von Si-rius umarmt und dann kam Tonks, die von Remus umarmt wurde. Sie strahlten ihn alle entgegen.  
  
„Professor Lupin.?", fragte Harry ohne vom Bild auf zu blicken. „wer ist die Frau, die vor Sirius steht?", erst da hielt Harry Lupin das Bild hin. Das ist Char-lette, meine zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester. Sie war mit Lili und Tonks in der selben Jahrgangestuffe."  
  
„ich wusste gar nicht, das sie eine Schwester haben."„Du wirst sie in den nächs-ten tagen kennen lernen. Hier müssten noch weiter Bilder sein. Ich glaube in der Kiste."Er ging rüber zu einem eingestaubten Tisch, auf dem eine schwarze Tru-he stand, die mit mustern versehen war.  
  
„So was, die hab ich ja ganz vergessen.", sagte Lupin ehr zu sich selbst. „Als wir hier damals in den Sommerferien waren.", erklärte Lupin Harry. „haben wir uns ein versprechen gegeben. Las uns in die Küche gehen und uns nach sehen, was drinnen ist."Mit diesen Worten, gingen sie runter in die Küche.  
  
In der Küche war es ruhig. Niemand war da. Sie setzten sich und Lupin öffnete die Schatulle. Oben drauf lagen Bilder. Er gab sie Harry. Es waren immer die selben Personen. Sein Vater, seine Mutter, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks und Charlette Lupin. Aber nicht einmal Peter Pattigrew. Harry fragte, warum er nicht drauf war. „Weil er in den Sommerferien zu tun hatte. Wer weiß, ob er da nicht schon auf Voldemorts Seite stand."Lupin blickte bitter drein. Harry wusste, das er genau-so unter dem Tod von Sirius litt, wie er. Er hatte viel durchmachen müssen.  
  
Lupin holte aus der Schatulle einen Kettenanhänger raus. Es war blau- silberner Fisch. „Der hat deiner Mutter gehört."Harry nahm ihn in die Hand. Dann holte Lupin einen Ring mit merkwürdiger Schrift raus. „Das ist Tonks ihrer. Und die-ser gehört Charlette."Nun hielt er eine silbernes Armband hoch. Als nächstes holte er eine Uhr mit Lederarmband hervor. „Und die gehörte deinem Vater. Er ist trotzdem immer zu spät gekommen.", grinste Remus nun wieder. Dann zeigte er Harry einen Stein. „Der ist sehr Wertvoll. „The blue Eye", der hat Sirius ge-hört."„Eder ist ja schön.", sagte Harry. „Und das gehört sicher ihnen."Harry deute auf ein Silbernes Kreuz, das mit Steinen besetzt war. Lupin nickte. „Ist ein Erbstück meiner Urgroßmutter."  
  
„Diese vielen wertvollen Sachen. Wie so?", fragte Harry an Lupin gewand. Plötzlich drückte Remus Harry einen Brief in die Hand. Harry las ihn durch.  
  
Wir schwören für immer Freunde zu bleiben. Wir dürfen nie an den anderen zweifeln. Wir werden uns immer gegenseitig Helfen. Und wir werden uns niemals unsere Freunde verraten.  
  
Unterzeichnet:  
  
Krone; Tweedy;  
  
Tatze; Bunny;  
  
Moony und Katie  
  
„All so ein Versprechen. Und ihr habt euch alle dran gehalten.", sagte Harry. Lupin antwortete nicht. Er hielt noch immer den Stein von Sirius in der Hand. Harry, der wusste was mit Lupin los war, sagte: „Niemand hätte Sirius helfen können. Genau wie meinen Eltern. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, das sie tot sind."Harrys Worte wirkten aber nicht. Lupin saß noch genauso da wie vorher. Nie-mand sagte mehr was, bis das Schweigen von Tonks unterbrochen wurde. Sie kam grade in die Küche.  
  
„Na, was Los? Wo hast du denn das gefunden Remus."Grinsend beugte sch Tonks über Remus Schulter. „Ich nehme an, Remus hat dir bereits erklärt, was diese kleine Schatulle soll, Harry?"Harry nickte zustimmend. Dann blickte sie zu Lupin und sah in sein trauriges Gesicht.  
  
Remus Lupin stand vom Tisch auf und verließ die Küche. Tonks ging ihn gleich hinter her.  
  
„Remus, wart doch mal!"Remus blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Was ist denn mit dir?"„Was geht dich das an.", warf er schroff zurück. Er ging wei-ter und wollte grade eine Treppe hoch gehen, doch Tonks stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Sie stellte sich auf die erste Stufe der Treppe und stand fast auf einer Au-genhöhe mit Lupin. Ihr viel auf, wie groß er eigentlich doch war.  
  
„Remus, Harry hat recht. Du kannst nichts dafür das Sirius tot ist.  
  
Die beiden standen nah aneinander. Tonks konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Plötzlich strich Remus mit seiner Hand über Tonks Wange. Sie erschrak leicht. Doch dann bemerkte sie auch, wie warm und sanft seine Hände waren.  
  
„Tu mir einen Gefallen.", flüsterte er. „Pass auf dich auf und sag bescheid, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging er an ihr vorbei und die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Ende Teil 2


	3. Ungewöhnlicher Dämon

Erst mal ein ganz großes Sorry wegen meiner vielen Fehler. Mein Beta Leser ist zur Zeit verhindert oder anders gesagt im Urlaub genau wie mein zweiter. Da es aber schnell weiter gehen soll hier sind die beiden nächsten Teile.

DieFlut -Der Cousin von meiner Mutter all so mein groß Cousin ist auch grade mal 2 oder 3 Jahre elter als ich. All so du siehst es geht. Außerdem ist dies eine FF und in der kann man bekantlich machen was man will.

* * *

Teil 3: Ungewöhnlicher Dämon  
  
Sein Herz pochte wie Wild. Der Schweiß ran ihn von der Stirn. Er saß in seinem Bett und hatte weit die Augen aufgerissen. Remus Jerald Lupin hatte einen schrecklichen Traum gehabt. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie alle starben. Alle, außer er. Er konnte keinen helfen. Und dann war da dieser Dämon. Er war wie ein Mensch gebaut, doch er hatte Flügel wie ein Drache, die sich ihren Weg durch seinen langen schwarzen Mantel bahnten. Sein Körper war schwarz, außer seine Augen. Die waren stechend rot und das Böse spiegelte sich darin.  
  
Remus viel auf, das es schon morgens war. Er stand auf und war grade beim anziehen, als plötzlich ein Schrei vom Zimmer neben an in seines drang. Remus stürzte aus seinem Zimmer und rannte in das danebenliegende Zimmer. Er erblickte Tonks, die auf ihrem Bett stand. Dann sah er zu Erde und erblickt eine Schlange, eine Kobra, die angriffslustig zischte. Remus hatte in der Hektik seinen Zauberstab in seinem Zimmer neben an liegen lassen, überlegte aber nicht lange, sondern sprach etwas auf Parssel. Tonks wunderte sich nicht darüber, aber Harry, der grade ins Zimmer gestürmt war. Die Schlange beruhigte sich und Remus konnte sie gefahrlos aufheben. „Ätzende Viecher. Frag mich bloß, wie die hier reinkommt.", sagte Remus gelassen. Seinen Augen wanderten zu Tonks und dann zu Harry, der ihn immer noch verdutzt an sah. „Ist was?", fragte Remus. „Sie... Sie können Parsel?", kam es etwas stockend aus Harrys Mund. „Ja.", erwiderte Lupin. „Oh. Aber wie-"„Ich weiß es nicht. Tonks, ist was?" Tonks stand immer noch auf ihrem Bett und war im Gesicht total rot angelaufen. Nun kamen auch Molly, Hermine, Ron uns Ginny ins Zimmer gestürzt. „Was ist passiert. Oh!"Sie sahen Tonks und Remus abwechselt an. „Was ist?", fragte Remus perplex. Erst da viel ihm auf, das er nur seine Hose, die noch halb offen war, anhatte und Tonks war noch in ihrem kurzen Nachthemd. „Ihr denk doch nicht- ihr meint doch nicht- das wir-"Remus wurde nun auch rot. „Ich habe doch nur die Schlange weggenommen."Er hielt sie nun hoch. „Ii!", riefen sie alle im Chor. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Remus ging schnell, um der peinlichen Situation zu entkommen. Doch bevor er zu Tür ging, rannte er in sein Zimmer, nahm sich seinen Zauberstab, entfernte die Schlange und zog sich schnell sein Hemd über, das noch nicht mal richtig zugeknöpft war. Er musste noch die Gardinen von Miss. Black zu ziehen, die schon wieder angefangen hatte zu schreien. Dann ging er aber zu Tür und öffnete sie. Eine schlanke Frau mit braunen, langen Haar stand vor ihm und grinste ihn frech an. „Charlette!", rief er glücklich und schloss die junge Frau in seine Arme. Nun kamen auch die anderen die Treppe hinunter und zogen erneut die Vorhänge von Miss. Black zu. Tonks war inzwischen angezogen. Charlette löste sich von der Umarmung ihres Großen Bruders und schloss Tonks in ihre Arme. „Hi süße, wie geht's.", fragte Charlette Tonks. „Gut und dir?"„Mir auch. Hallo Molly."Nun umarmte sie auch Molly. "Na Charlie.", erwiderte sie. Dann begrüßte sie Ron und Ginny, mit dem wissen, wer sie waren. Dann Hermine, von der sie auch schon gehört hatte und dann Harry. „Du bist also Harry."Harry nickte zustimmend. Ihm viel auf, das Charlette ihrem Bruder sehr ähnelte. Sie war auch in etwa so groß wie er und hatte die selben blauen Augen. Sie war bloß nicht so blas wie er. Nach einer weile wandte sie sich wieder von Harry ab und ihren Bruder zu. „Kannst du dich nicht ordentlich anziehen."Ihr Blick viel grade erst auf sein offenes Hemmt. „Bin grad erst aufgestanden." Tonks tippelte laut mit ihren Fingern gegen die Wand, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie drehten sich alle zu ihr um. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob jemand mit zu Winkelgasse kommt. Die Bücherlisten sind schon da und wedelte mit vier Briefen in ihrer Hand.  
  
Eine Stunde später: Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermine und Ron. "Hm, was meint ihr, wen wir dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kriegen?", fragte Hermine Ron und Harry neugierig. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe nur, das es so jemand ist wie Professor Lupin.", sagte Harry. „Bei dem Glück den wir haben wahrscheinlich Snape."Ron blickte böse drein, als er seine finsteren Gedanken aussprach. „der hätte andere Bücher genommen, wie zum Beispiel, wie bringe ich ein Werwolf um."Die drei erschraken und drehten sich um. Tonks stand hinter ihn. „Macht euch lieber sorgen um den Lehrer in eurem neuen Fach."„Wiederlegung der Muggle Physik. Na da bin ich mal gespannt.", sagte Harry. „Seid das mal."Und mit diesen Worten ging Tonks zu Remus. Der blätterte grade ein Buch über Dämonen durch und auf einmal sah er ihn wieder. Dieser grässliche Dämon aus seinem Traum. „Kommst du Remus.", fragte Tonks. „Ja gleich."Er bezahlte das Buch und ging raus, wo Tonks schon stand. Sie warteten draußen auf die anderen drei. Das dauerte etwas, weil Ron gleich die Bücher für Ginny mit kaufen sollte. Ginny war nämlich mit ihrer Mutter und Charlette die anderen Sachen besorgen, die sie brauchten. „Wozu brauchst du das Buch.", fragte Tonks ihn und riss es ihm aus der Hand. „Ist n lange Geschichte.", erwiderte er. Nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine endlich aus dem Laden kamen und Remus sein Buch wieder zurück erobert hatte, gingen sie zu einem Cafe und setzten sich draußen an einen Tisch. Dorte warteten sie auf Charlette, Molly und Ginny, die auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließen. Sie setzten sich zu ihnen. „Früher haben wir oft zu sechst hier zusammen gesessen, wenn wir uns in den Sommerferien getroffen hatten.", erinnerte sich Charlette. Die vier Jugendlichen hörten ihr interessiert zu. Remus wollte grade sein Buch auf schlagen, als plötzlich Lucius Malfoy auftauchte . Lucius Malfoy saß vor drei Wochen noch in Askaban. Doch wie er rausgekommen war, wusste keiner vom Orden. Auf jeden fall war er nicht ausgebrochen. So viel wussten sie. Wahrscheinlich ein weiter Todesser im Ministerium, der sich Gehtand hat.  
  
„Was denn, was denn Lupin. Wünscht dir wohl ein vollwertiger Dämon zu sein, als nur ein Halbblut.", sagte Malfoy mit einem Hämischen lächeln als er das Buch musterte. Remus ignorierte ihn und sagte ganz lässig: „Lieber Halbblut als Verräter." In diesem Moment kamen auch Georg und Fred Wesley aus ihrem neuen Laden und Marschierten zu ihrer Mutter.  
  
„Pass auf was du sagst-"„Verschwinde Malfoy." Tonks war zornig aufgesprungen und stand nun direkt vor Lucius Malfoy. Harry wollte auch schon aufspringen, doch Hermine und Ron hielten ihn zurück. „So etwas wie du sollte sich da lieber nicht einmischen."Malfoy holte zum Schlag aus, als er dies sagte. Alle waren wie erstart. Sie wussten was kommt, obwohl es nur Bruchteile von Sekunden waren. Tonks zog schon ihren Kopf halb ein. Doch mit einem hatte Lucius Malfoy nicht gerechnet. Sein schlag wurde unerwartet abgeblockt und plötzlich spürte er einen Schlag, direkt ins Gesicht. Malfox stürzte hart zu Boden. Er musste erst mal realisieren was grade geschehen war. Er wischte mit seiner Hand über seinen Mund und seine Nase. Er blutet stark aus der Nase, die wohl gebrochen sein musste und seine Lippe war auch aufgeplatzt. Tonks war immer noch wie erstart und der Rest riss immer noch weit die Augen auf. Aber aus einem anderen Grund. Remus war es nämlich gewesen, der Malfoy zu Boden geschlagen hatte. Remus blickte runter zu Malfoy, der wiederum blickte ihn mit zornfunkelnden Augen zurück. „Malfoy, am besten du verschwindest wirklich und wenn du dir je wieder so n Aktion leistest, dann hast du nicht mehr so viel glück." Malfoy stand auf und wollte grade gehen, doch er wandte sich noch einmal zu Remus um. „Du bist der nächste! Du wirst genauso Sterben, wie deine dreckigen Freunde!" Wenn Tonks Remus nicht festgehalten hätte und ihm zugeflüstert hätte: „Nicht!", dann hätte er Malfoy wahrscheinlich gleich umgebracht. Malfoy ging mit blutiger Nase, aber doch mit tief zufriedenen Blick davon. „Idiot.", flüsterte Remus leise. Er bemerkt gar nicht, wie ihn alle anstarten. „Klasse Vorstellung.", sagte Fred. „Das hätten sie doch schon früher machen können, bloß mit Snape.", sagte Georg. „Fred, Georg, was fällt euch eigentlich e-"„Schon gut Molly. Georg hat recht. Ich hätte es mal machen sollen, geht bloß leider nicht."Nun sahen wieder alle verdutzt Remus an. So kanten sie ihn gar nicht. Außer Charlette, die saß die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Stuhl und hatte sich inzwischen Remus Buch geklaut. „Aber...aber Professor.", kam es von Hermine stotternd. „Wieso haben sie das getan. Ich meine Malfoy-"„Denkst du, ich lasse zu, das er Tonks was antut. Ne, ne, lieber sterbe ich." Tonks wurde rot und senkte den Kopf. „Danke.", flüsterte sie.  
  
Ende Teil 3


	4. Streit wegen nichts

Streit wegen nichts  
  
Es, war schon verrückt. Nach all den Jahren, die James, Sirius und Remus mit Malfoy aushalten mussten, kam erst jetzt jemand auf die Idee, ihn auf die Schnauze zu hauen. Tonks wunderte sich doch sehr über Remus. Wie so nur? Wie so hat er das getan? Wollte er sie wirklich nur beschützen oder hatte es etwas mit dem Tot von Sirius zu tun? Hatte die Bemerkung von Malfoy das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht? So viele Fragen, doch keine wurde ihr beantwortet. Seit dem Vorfall schweigen sie alle. Keiner traute sich über das geschehene zu reden. Vielleicht, weil sie Angst hatte, das sie genauso enden würden, wie Malfoy. Erst am nächsten Morgen kam das Thema wieder zur Sprache. Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Mad-Ey Moody und Mr. Und Mrs. Wesley saßen alle zusammen am Frühstückstisch und schwiegen. Dann sagte Tonks, die wieder gegen über von Remus saß, aber nicht zu ihm aufblickte: „Warum hat du Malfoy geschlagen?"„Das hab ich euch doch schon gestern erklärt.", sagte er ruhig. „Ich will den waren Grund.", plötzlich blickte ihn Tonks wütend in die Augen. Remus kochte vor Wut. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht einfach in ruhe lassen. Molly merkte die Anspannung zwischen den beiden. Die anderen aßen inzwischen auch nicht mehr weiter sondern drehten sich alle zu Remus und Tonks. „Wer hätte denn gerne ein Butterbier.", versuchte Molly die Situation zu retten. „Was willst du hören, das ich es nur gemacht habe, weil ich ihn nicht leiden kann?!", brüllte Remus auf einmal Tonks an und stand plötzlich. „Ich will die Wahrheit!", brüllte sie zurück uns stand nun auch. Sie funkelten sich gegenseitig böse an. „Ich hab es dir doch gesagt.", mit diesen Worten wandte sich um und wollte gehen. „Weist du was ich glaube,", sagte Tonks nun etwas ruhiger. „...du weißt es selber nicht."Remus drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und bedachte sie erneut mit einem bösen Blick. Tonks hatte das Gefühl, als ob er sich gleich in den Werwolf verwandeln würde, der tief in ihm schlummerte und sich nur bei Vollmond zeigte. Doch Remus wandte sich wieder von ihr ab und ging aus der Küche. „Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig Remus Jerald Lupin!", brüllte ihn Tonks hinterher. Sie blickte ihn noch lange zornig hinterher, bis sie mitbekam, wo sie eigentlich war und das sie nicht allein war. Sie blickte in die Runde. Alle starten sie an. „Entschuldigt mich bitte.", sagte sie schnell und verlies nun auch die Küche.  
  
„Oh man. Ich hab Professor Lupin und Tonks noch nie so wütend gesehen.", sagte Hermine und wandte sich Harry, Ron und Ginny zu. „Das hat wohl niemand.", mischte sich Mr. Wesley ein. „Ich nehme an wegen Sirius.", sagte Harry plötzlich. Es war das erste mal seit Tagen, das er Sirius nahmen nannte, geschweige denn, über ihn redete. „Er ist wütend auf Malfoy. Immerhin trägt Malfoy mit die Schuld, das Sirius tot ist. Ich hasse Malfoy genauso dafür und wenn ihr mich nicht zurückgehalten hättet,"Harry blickte Hermine und Ron an, „...dann hätte ich wohl etwas ziemlich dummes gemacht. Bloß mit dem Effekt, das es mir dann wohl nicht mehr so gut ginge. Ich will damit nicht sagen, das es dumm war, was Professor Lupin getan hat, aber..."Harry brach den Satz ab und blickte in die runde. „Es ist ebbend nicht leicht jemanden zu verlieren, den man doch eigentlich brauch."Nun hatte Harry auch endlich das ausgesprochen, was ihn schon lange auf dem Herzen lag. Es war, als ob ihn ein Stein von Herzen viel.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen schnell. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny halfen Mrs. Wesley noch einige andere Zimmer sauber zu machen. Mr. Wesley war die meiste Zeit im Ministerium und Moody war immer auf Achse. Tonks sollte im Grimmauldplatz bleiben, auf Anordnung von Dumbledore, genau wie Remus. Remus sprach aber immer noch nicht mit Tonks. Keiner wusste wieso. Harry konnte nicht glauben, das er beleidigt war. Vielleicht will er einfach nur seine Ruhe., überlegte er. Er kannte das Gefühl, wenn man einfach nur in ruhe gelassen werden will nur zu genüge. Und wenn dann noch jemand kommt und besserwisserisch tut. Harry erinnerte sich an sein drittes Schuljahr, wo Sirius ihn den Besen geschickt hatte und keiner wusste von wem er war. Hermine wollte unbedingt das der Besen überprüft würde. Na ja, wurde er im nach hinein ja auch.  
  
Der Morgen des 31. Juli brach an. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatten ihre Sachen schon am vorigen Abend fertig gebackt und konnten deshalb etwas länger schlaffen, da der Zug nach Hogwarts erst um 11.00 Uhr los fuhr. Als sie aufstanden, war es 10.00 Uhr. Sie aßen noch in ruhe Frühstück und machten noch ihre Betten ordentlich. Dann wurden sie auch schon von Mrs. Wesley runter gescheucht. Erst da viel ihnen auf, das ihre Koffer schon längst weg waren und... „Wo zum Teufel stecken Tonks und Lupin.", fragte Harry Ron und Hermine. Die zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Die könnten sich ruhig mal verabschieden.", sagte nun Ron. Harry und Hermine stimmten zu. „Na los, kommt schon. Am ende sind wir doch noch zu spät da.", rief Molly Wesley. Sie verließen das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf und ging zum Londoner Bahnhof Kingscross. Außer Mrs. Wesley wurden die vier noch von Moody, Mr. Wesley und den Wesleyzwillingen, die sich extra freigenommen hatte, begleitet. Als sie am Bahnhof ankamen war es schon zehn vor elf. Sie gingen alle, ohne viel Aufregung zu erwecken, durch die Wand Zwischen den Bahnschienen Neun und Zehn und traten nun auf den Bahnsteig 9³/4. Dort hatten sich schon eine Vielzahl von Hogwartsschülern und deren Eltern eingefunden, die über den ganzen Bahnsteig verteilt waren. Der Hogwarts- Express glänzte mal wieder vor Sauberkeit. Die vier Hogwartsschüler gingen mit ihren Begleitern über den Bahnsteig, Moody vorne weg. Sie kamen zu den letzten freien Wagen und neben ihn stand niemand anderes als Remus und Tonks. Harry, Hermine und Ron mussten grinsen, bis sie merkten, das die beiden sich immer noch nicht vertragen hatten. „Hauptsache du weist alles besser.", hörten sie Remus sagen. „Ich sag's nur so wie es ist.", fauchte Tonks zurück. Als sie dann endlich bei den beiden angekommen waren, wurden sie nur mit einem kurz angebundenen „Hallo.", von Remus begrüßt. Im Gegensatz zu Tonks, von denen sie freundlich empfangen wurde. „Was ist eigentlich, wenn der Zug überfallen wird?", malte Ron sich aus. „Deswegen schicken wir euch ja auch die beiden mit."Mr. Wesley deutete auf Remus und Tonks, die sich schon wieder Streitteten. „Aber wenn das weiter so geht, sehe ich keine Chance für euch, wenn der Zug überfallen wird.", sagte Mrs. Wesley laut, mit einem bestimmten Tonfall, der die beiden endlich zum schweigen brachte. Ein lauter, gellender pfiff ertönte und Mrs. Wesley sah erschrocken auf. „Los ab in den Zug.", sie scheuchte Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny rein, nach dem sie, sie alle noch einmal fest umarmt hatte. Bevor Tonks und Remus einstigen, sagte Molly noch: „Und ihr benehmt euch."„Molly,", sagte Remus. „...wir streiten zwar, aber wir sind keine kleinen Kinder."„Das beweist mal.", sagte Molly noch, bevor der Zug abfuhr. Harry und Co. winkten noch zum Abschied, bis sie wieder um die alt bekante Kurve fuhren, wo sie, sie nicht mehr sehen konnten.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	5. Wahrsagen

Teil 5:Wahrsagen

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Remus und Tonks hatten es sich im Abteil bequem gemacht. Sie hatte ein ziemlich großes und so kam es, das Neville und Luna Lovegood zu ihnen stießen, weil sie keine anderen Plätze mehr fanden.

Remus kramte das dicke Buch, das er in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte, vor und schlug es auf. Er kam jetzt endlich mal zum lesen. Davor, war er immer mit den streiterein mit Tonks beschäftigt gewesen.

Tonks unterhielt sich grade mit den anderen.

„Bleiben sie dann auch in Hogwarts?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Ja, ich werde euer neues Fach unterrichten.", sagte Tonks und strahlte sie alle an. „Cool, aber was ist mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", fragte Ron. „Was meinst du, warum der mitkommen sollte?", stellte Tonks als Gegenfrage und nickte rüber zu Remus. „Bohr ich tick aus.", bemerkte Ron. „Na endlich mal wieder ein Lehrer und keine Monster.", sagte Harry. Remus musste grinsen. War er es denn nicht, der ein Werwolf war. Dann blätterte er wieder sein Buch durch und kam dann endlich zu den Dämon, den er in seinen Träumen sah.

„Was n das für n viel?", fragte Tonks, die von der Seite ins Buch reinschielte. „Das ist ein Werziop.", erwiderte er. „Sieht ja eklig aus." „Das muss ich dir mal zustimmen." Remus las sich den ersten Absatz durch und hielt dann inne. „Was ist denn?", fragte Tonks ihn. „Weist du noch, was meine Großmutter früher immer gesagt hat?", fragte Remus abwesend Tonks „Sie hat vieles gesagt. Meinst du, das dass Leben von jedem Menschen vorbestimmt ist." Remus nickte. „Und weiter?", mischte Harry sich ein. Sie hörten inzwischen alle gespannt zu.

„Nehmen wir an...", sagte Remus. „...,das es wirklich so ist, dann könnte dieser Dämon die Zukunft ändern. Das heiß er kann die Töten, die eigentlich erst in den nächsten zwanzig Jahren sterben sollten." „Oh man. Meint ihr das geht.", fragte nun Ron. „Nun ja. Ich würde es selber nicht glauben, aber-" Remus brach ab. „Aber was?", drängte Hermine. „Na ja. Als Sirius, James und ich in unseren sechsten Sommerferien in der Winkelgasse waren...", sprach Remus weiter. „...,da sind wir in die Nogtonggasse geraten, weil wir den Malfoys gefolgt sind. Jedenfalls sind wir auf eine Wahrsagerin gestoßen. Sie wirkte nicht grade sehr glaubwürdig, aber da sie uns kostenlos die Zukunft voraussagen wollte, hielten wir es für ganz lustig. Jedenfalls hat sie vorrausgesagt, das wir noch lange leben , bla bla bla. Das übliche eben." „Damit ist nichts bewissen.", sagte Harry etwas verunsichert. „Tja, würdest du meine Großmutter kennen, dann wüstest du das sie eine erstaunliche Wahrsagerin war." „Sind die das nicht alle.", erwiderte Ron wirsch. „Tja, meinst du.", sagte Tonks. „Aber sie war wirklich einer der echten Wahrsagerinnen. Das wird euch auch Dumbledore bestätigen können." „Jedenfalls meinte sie, das die alte in der Nortongasse recht hatte. Zumindest mit den meisten.", mischte sich Remus wieder ein. „Das heiß Sirius und Dad dürften eigentlich noch gar nicht tot sein." Harry war erschrocken aufgesprungen. „Genauso wenig wie deine Mum.", als Remus das sagte, wurde ihn auf einmal klar, was das bedeutete. Dieser Dämon hatte schuld an den Tod der drei. Dafür werde ich ihn töten. , dachte er.

„Was steht noch in dem Buch.", fragte Tonks aufgeregt. „Nichts Aufschlussreiches. Nur das die Kräfte die er besitzt, nicht bekannt sind." „Und wie viele gibt es davon?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht. „Nur einen. Und eins ist sicher. Dieser Dämon handelt auf Befehl, auf Befehl von Voldemort. Harry und was noch viel schlimmer ist, ist das Voldemort versuchen wird die Prophezeiung zu umgehen." „Das heiß, dieser Dämon wird mich töten." „Töten wollen.", korrigierte Remus Harry. „Solange ich lebe, wird keiner an dich rankommen." „sagen sie das nicht." Harry hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt und guckte auf den Boden. Remus guckte ihn verwundert an.

„Nun ja. Es ist doch so, das schon meine Eltern und Sirius wegen mir sterben mussten." „Nicht wegen dir, wegen Voldemort. Harry, rede dir so was nicht ein." Harry begriff was Lupin meint und sie ließen das Thema beiseite.

Auf der restlichen Fahrt schaute Remus nur zum Fenster raus. Er wollte nicht mehr über irgendwas reden. Im Grunde genommen hasst er es über James, Lilli oder Sirius zu reden. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen sich an alte Zeiten zu erinnern. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, das er lieber sterben würde, als dies zu tun.

Die Landschaft glitt dahin und die Wälder änderten sich. Langsam wurde es dunkel und schon bald kamen sie in Hogwarts an. Die Schüler hatten inzwischen alle ihre Umhänge an. Nachdem der Zug quietschend zum Stilstand gekommen war, stiegen sie alle aus und traten auf den Bahnsteig des Hogsmad Bahnhofs.

„Erstklässler zu mir.", hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme über den Bahnhof rufen. Sie blickten zu der großen Gestalt. „Hallo Remus. Schön dich wieder zu sehen.", rief Hagried ihm zu. „Dich auch.", erwiderte er. Remus, Harry, Hermine, Ron und Tonks stiegen alle zusammen in eine Kutsche, die hoch zum Schloss fuhr.

Ende Teil5


End file.
